Reconvened
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Dave, the Chipmunks and Chipettes help their friend Sawyer find her long lost sister. When they do, they have to help Chelsea when it appears someone in her family has a malevolent deed planned. But who will Chelsea believe? Her family she's known her whole life, or the sister she just discovered? All canon couples. OCs. Cover photo is my drawing. 80s cartoon style!


_**Welcome to my new story, my readers. This is a story that involves my fancharacter, Sawyer, and will introduce a new fancharacter, Chelsea. There are a few non-canon characters that'll be in this story, but that's necessary with two fancharacters. Of course, the Chipmunks and Chipettes will be a constant in this story as well, but it will be mainly from Sawyer's perspective. **_

**_This will have all the canon couples in it. This chapter is just an introduction, as well as a way to get the ball rolling for the whole story. So please, be nice, read, review, and enjoy! _**

**_-SawyerSeville19 _**

* * *

Sawyer huffed in annoyance as she tossed item upon item out of her drawer, reaching the bottom in seconds. Heaving out a breath, she stepped back, her denim blue eyes scanning over her now messy room, looking for places she hasn't searched.

"Sawyer, have you- what's all this?"

Sawyer looked to her "aunt" Maddie standing in the doorway holding a dish towel. Her adoptive parental figure of three years. The twenty-five year old stood at five foot six inches with Burgundy dyed hair and dark brown eyes.

"Have you seen my iPod?" She walked over to her closet and began looking through a box. "I promised Alvin I'd bring it when I meet him and the others at the park."

Maddie shook her head with a fond smile. "You were downloading music on it last night. You probably left it on the charger in the dining room."

Sawyer's head snapped up at the reminder. "Oh, yeah!" She jumped to her feet and moved to leave the room. Maddie stopped her with a finger to her forehead.

"Uh uh, you're not going anywhere until this room is spotless again."

Sawyer groaned and grumbled under her breath as she gathered up all her scattered clothes. Maddie chuckled and left the doorway to finish up the kitchen.

Moving to her closet, Sawyer lifted the large box she had been going through and tried to put it back where it belonged.

A few unsteady steps forward and the box slid from her small hands and the contents within came pouring out. Sawyer rolled her eyes as she dropped to her knees and put the box upright and began throwing the stuff back into it.

A small white envelope caught her attention and she picked it up slowly, rotating it in her hand to find a name. There wasn't one. Curious, she opened it and reached inside and pulled out a necklace.

Hanging on a gold chain was an amber colored gemstone in the shape of a teardrop with gold wings on either side of it.

Sawyer stared at it a moment before putting the necklace back into the envelope, folding it up and pocketing it. She hurriedly finished up her room and after doing a B minus job on it, she raced to the dining room where she retrieved her iPod.

"I'm leaving, Auntie!" She was just about to step outside when she was stopped.

"Hold on a sec there, Daredevil." Sawyer looked back as she was handed her coat and backpack. "You know you're supposed to give me a hug before you leave."

Smiling, Sawyer put her jacket on and set her backpack down. Maddie kneeled in front of her and Sawyer hugged her around her neck.

Pulling back only once Sawyer started to, Maddie pecked her forehead. "Be back before dark, okay?"

Still smiling, Sawyer said, "I know, I know." She put her backpack over a shoulder and took off in a jog.

...AATC...

Simon and Jeanette watched their older siblings swing back and forth on the swing set. Gray eyes turned to his female counterpart beside him. "Do you think they'll ever stop competing?"

Jeanette smiled shyly at him. "I doubt it." Simon returned the smile before focusing his gaze on the ever battling pair.

Alvin and Brittany were determined to swing higher than the other, and were getting pretty close to swinging all the way around the bar the swings were supported by.

Eleanor and Theodore were sitting at the spot they had picked for when they have lunch. Theodore was munching on grapes and Eleanor was leaning against him, light brown eyes watching her big sister with uncertainty.

A sudden breeze made the youngest chipmunks look to their right. Sawyer was there, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Hi Sawyer!" Theodore said brightly, waving despite her being three feet away.

Straightening up, but still regaining her breath, Sawyer smiled. "Hey Theo. Hey Ellie."

Eleanor smiled just as brightly as Theodore had. Sawyer turned her gaze to the battling oldest of the group and chuckled. "How long have they been at it?"

Eleanor shrugged, looking back in that direction. "Ten, fifteen minutes?"

Nodding, she moved forward, watching the competing couple as she did so. "Hey you guys," she greeted Simon and Jeanette. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called, "Aaaaaalviiiiin!"

Brittany and Alvin turned to glance at Sawyer as they swung.

"Hurry up and beat Brittany and come down! I brought my iPod like you asked."

"What?!" Brittany shrieked. "You are not beating me, Alvin!"

Alvin had total amusement in his eyes as he locked them onto Brittany's. "Best jump?"

Brittany beamed, nodding.

"Looks like this just became a jumping contest," Simon observed as the swinging patterns shifted so they weren't swinging as high.

Eleanor and Theodore walked up and watched their siblings. "Be careful, you guys!" Eleanor cautioned.

With natural and constant synchronization, both Alvin and Brittany leapt of their swings. All eyes were on them as they sailed through the air and towards the ground. They landed feet first, with Brittany a foot ahead of Alvin. The sudden rush had them wobbling for a moment.

"That was awesome!" Alvin exclaimed, his eyes dancing with merriment. "I'll even let you have this win, Brittany. Just because of how awesome that jump was."

"Excuse me? What do you mean, let me have the win?"

"Just what I said. You can have it."

Before it could get further than that point, Sawyer stepped in. "Hey, hi, hello! Music, remember guys? Your passion, Alvin?" She held up her iPod, glancing between the two as they kept their gazes on one another a bit longer before looking at her.

Alvin whooped, snatched the music player and rushed over to the blanket Theodore and Eleanor had vacated.

Sawyer smiled at Brittany. "I don't know how you do it."

Brittany walked over to her. "Do what?"

"Keep him fired up," Sawyer explained.

Brittany smiled at Alvin's form, "It comes naturally."

...AATC...

"I love your taste in music!" Alvin praised as he searched through the iPod, playing another song. He grimaced, searching for another song. "Well, most of it."

Sawyer laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich. Her mood dropped slightly as she realized, yet again, that her best friends were a set of brothers and a set of sisters. She often ignored the feeling of something being missing, chalking it up to being surrounded by two families all the time.

"Hey, Simon?" she called. Simon looked over at her. "How often do chipmunks have one child?"

"It's extremely rare. The only other possibility is a full litter of five. Maybe four."

Sawyer nodded, taking another bite. Both sets of siblings exchanged concerned glances.

"Oh!" Sawyer startled them with her sudden upbeat exclamation. "Look what I found in my closet!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded envelope. She handed it to Jeanette, the most careful of the group.

Staying true to the fact, Jeanette carefully unfolded and opened the envelope, turning it over. "There's no name?"

Sawyer shrugged when they looked at her. "Look inside." All eyes went back to Jeanette, who flushed under the attention and leaned into Simon as she reached into the envelope. She was surprised when she felt the chain of a necklace and pulled it out, letting it dangle before them.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" Brittany exclaimed, her bright blue eyes locked onto the amber gemstone.

Simon cupped the pendant, looking closely at it.

Alvin looked over at Sawyer. "You found that in your closet?"

"Well, in a box in my closet. But, yeah, pretty much. Kinda random, huh?"

Alvin nodded, reaching into the picnic basket and grabbing a cookie.

"Intriguing..."

"What?"

"What's your middle name, Sawyer?"

Sawyer blinked, unsure how that was relevant, but she replied anyway. "Caroline, why?"

"Because this necklace has the name 'Chelsea' engraved on it. And your birthday month and day under it."

Sawyer leaned forward and Simon handed her the necklace. She sat back and turned the pendant over. Sure enough, on the back of the left gold wing was the name 'Chelsea' and 'March 1st' under it.

Lifting her gaze, she met each of their eyes. "Well," she began. "It must be a mix up. I hate the color yellow."

"A mix up with who? You're an only child, right?" Theodore asked.

Sawyer wanted to agree, but she chose to remain silent, instead going back to her sandwich. The pendant suddenly felt a lot heavier than before, a warm soothing weight in her hand.

...AATC...

Back at home, Sawyer sat on her bed waiting for her auntie to come in. Her gaze was focused on the inscription once more.

Chelsea...

March first...

Her heart was racing at the possibilities running through her head.

A knock on her door made her look up, closing her hand around the necklace to hide it.

"You're awful quiet tonight," Maddie observed as she entered the room. She sat beside Sawyer, pulling her close. "What's on your mind?"

Sawyer once again felt the heavy weight resting in her hands. "Did you know it's rare for chipmunks to have only one baby? That they can have up to five in one litter?"

Maddie remained silent, trying to gather her information together for the questions she had a feeling Sawyer was going to ask.

"No, I didn't. Did Simon tell you that?" There was a nod against her chest as an answer.

Silence followed for several minutes before Sawyer spoke up again, in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Am I a rare case?"

Maddie could hear the unspoken questions in that soft inquiry. Am I all alone in the world? Do I have a brother or a sister? Both? Why me?

Truth be told, she didn't know. When she adopted Sawyer, a lot of her information wasn't in the system or in a Manila folder. All she knew was that she had been left on someone's doorstep, alone, and was later sent to an orphanage. she couldn't have been more than a week old, so it was easy to guess her birthday.

"Where's all this coming from?"

Sawyer shrugged, pulling out of the hold. "Nowhere. It's just hard not to notice I'm alone when my best friends are triplets."

Maddie nodded sadly.

"Can we skip the story tonight? I wanna go to sleep. Long day."

"Sure." Leaning forward, Maddie pecked Sawyer's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Sawyer smiled in response, watching her aunt stand and exit the room, shutting the door behind her.

She looked down at the pendant. It was crazy, but she felt the feeling of something missing fade whenever she held it. After a moment's indecision, she put it on, the warmth seeping into her skin. She felt almost complete. But something was still missing.

She lay down, covered up and let out a breath. She didn't know who Chelsea was, but she was already in her heart. Nuzzling her pillow, she closed her eyes.

* * *

_**There we have it! Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review!**_


End file.
